Library of Random Drabbles and Songfics
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: Drabbles, Oneshots, and Songfics inspired by random words/songs and my imagination! All kinds of varieties, so check it out! Enjoy! T cause I have no idea what I'm going to write in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, these are a result of my first attempts at drabbles! Though, the actual drabbles start next chapter, these are just mini songfics :) Some are short, some are long. **

**Most of these are yaoi, don't like, don't read, though it's not like it's going to be anything lemony. Thats not really my style, sorry. **

**So, continue on to the writing of randomness, or whatever you want to call what I spend my days doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following songs, or Bleach. If I was rich enough maybe I would, but Im just your average teenager...**

**I apologize if the layout or actual drabbles from this resembles your own story, I've had inspirations from everywhere, and it becomes muddled and mixed up in my head! So if you think it looks too much like yours, let me know, and I can fix it!**

**

* * *

**

Home-Breaking Benjamin

Shiro curled up next to his lover, Ichigo. Surprisingly, and scaring the hell out of Shiro, Ichigo leaped up off the couch. "Hm….Which movie should we watch tonight?" Shiro just stared at his Shinigami boyfriend in bewilderment. "What? Why do you want to watch a movie?" "Why not?" Ichigo pulled out 4 different movies, shut his eyes, and mixed them all up. Then he picked one up. "AHA! YES!" Shiro watched confusedly as Ichigo popped the movie into the DVD player. The screen was beige and white, and showed plains, and a young girl carrying a basket with a little dog. Shiro slowly turned towards his lover. "What in the hell is going on with your brain?" Ichigo smirked, surpressing a laugh, and simply said "Shiro, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"

* * *

**Rise Above This-Seether**

Ichigo slammed his phone down in fury. _'How could he do this? Why is he skipping our date, just to sleep? Well if he wants to sleep our time together away, that's fine. I'll wait for him to call me. I REFUSE to call him'_. As the days passed, Ichigo's boyfriend's ringtone didn't erupt from his phone. His inbox didn't include a single message from him. Ichigo was slowly slipping under. _'Why…..why is he ignoring me? I miss him so much….'_ Ichigo swallowed his pride and picked up his phone. _'We'll get through this…..'_

* * *

**Keep your hands off my girl-Good Charlotte**

Shiro swung his hips to the rhythm of the music. His beautiful strawberry danced around in front of him. He noticed the lust-filled stares pointed at his berry, but he didn't mind them, until he saw a flash of blue in his line of vision. Some creep was touching _HIS_ strawberry, and dancing very suggestively. Ichigo scooted back towards Shiro, who was slowly feeling anger seep through his body. The freak kept creeping closer. Shiro finally had enough. He moved around Ichigo and slammed the guy right in the face, and kneed him in the gut. The blue-haired idiot fell, and with a smirk, Shiro simply said "Keep your hands to yourself, jerk."

* * *

**Say-John Mayer**

Ichigo lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. _**'Hey King. Can we talk?'**_ Ichigo sat up in surprise. _'Wha..? Why d'ya want to talk to ME of all people?'_ Ichigo could practically see the Hollow shift from foot to foot_**. 'Well….do you think we could talk face to face?'**_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but cautiously gave him the affirmative. Knowing King couldn't get inside his mind without help, the Hollow pulled him in. Ichigo opened his eyes to his inner world, and saw his hollow, hesitation written throughout his face, lighting his golden and black eyes. The Hollow finally lifted his head. He took a breath, but hesitated again and blew it back out. Ichigo impatiently asked "Just say it already!" The Hollow opened his mouth again and blurted, "**Can you give me a name**?"

* * *

**Aaaand there you go. Continue on to the next chapter, or review, or do both! It's completely up to you! Sorry for any OOCness!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my random little drabbles and songfics and such. Enjoy!**

**Insect**

Little Ichigo toddled around his backyard, looking for something to occupy his short attention span for a while. At the big oak tree, he envisioned himself climbing to the top, and being able to see the whole world, and outer space from there. He imagined his mommy and daddy would be little bitty ants, his brother a pebble. His big brown eyes swiveled when he felt something touch his shoulder.

He inhaled, his mouth opening into a big grin and he stood slowly so as not to scare the little green bug that was perched near his neck away. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his house and started rapping his little fists on the glass. He saw his mommy and brother running to come see what the noise was about.

His brother glared at him, angry he had lost time with his beloved mom. "Ichigo, why are yew makin so much noise," demanded his chibi albino brother. Ichigo giggled and pointed to his shoulder.

"Lookie what I found Shiro! It's a buggy! Isn't he cuuutte?" Masaki kneeled down beside her son, smiling kindly. "Where'd you find him Ichigo?"

Ichigo pointed his fat little fist to the oak tree. "Ovew there! By da oak twee! He jumped on my shoulder and scared me!" "Well you should go put him back. I think he wants to go home to his mommy and daddy."

Ichigo nodded, took Shiro's hand and dragged him over to the oak tree. He nudged the little bug off his shoulder. The twins waved to the little grasshopper as it jumped and ducked underneath the fence.

"Bye Bye Mister Bug!"

* * *

**Wrapper**

Shiro nearly skipped to school he was so excited. It was their first day back at Karakura high, he was leaping with joy to see his friends again, mostly Ichigo. They were best friends, though Shiro wanted to be more than that.

He finally arrived into the school courtyard and quickly spotted his posse. He greeted everyone and after a few minutes of discussing their summers, Shiro pulled out a bag of dum-dums. He gave one to everyone, and took a mystery flavor for himself. Why not live life in surprise?

They all unwrapped their individual suckers at the same time, sticking them in their mouths. After a moment, Shiro grinned. He glanced at Ichigo, whom he had given a coconut flavored sucker.

Shiro opened his mouth and said something that set things in motion for what he wanted the most. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth, still watching Ichigo. "Mine's strawberry flavored!" Like he had hoped, the orange haired boy glanced up at the sound of his voice.

Shiro licked the sucker with his blue tongue and winked at Ichigo, who blushed, and he strode inside of the school as the bell rang.

He chuckled. _'Here we go!'_

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 2 of my drabbles! I hope you guys thought it was ok. I'm still trying these things out...So constructive criticism is always welcomed, praise is cool, flames are put up with, if you have reasoning XD**_

**_Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's a new chapter for you guys! I do hope you enjoy, and have a grand, fun-filled day...unlike mine.**

**Disclaimer: This applies for the rest of this...thing. Whatever I'm doing. But I do not own Bleach. I'm very sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Siren**

I trudged to my new school, texting my old friends from Tokyo, my pale hands flicking quickly over my phone's keys. I heard talking nearby so I lifted up my head reluctantly to see the large prison that everyone calls school.

There were tons of students milling about the courtyard, greeting friends they hadn't seen over the summer, gossiping about past events, but some stood by themselves, looking as pissed about being here as I felt.

My eyes flickered back over the group, when a mop of orange hair caught my attention. I didn't realize that my feet were bringing me ever closer to him. He was beautiful, skinny jeans clutching his slim legs, and a shirt that showed off his muscles. His eyes were chocolate brown, and his mouth was scowling. I had the urge to wipe the scowl off his shining tanned skin. Then I heard his voice.

It was better than the greatest music around, and I felt as if I could see it shimmering around me, engulfing me.

"I've found my siren... I'm definitely going to make him mine.. Maybe this school year will be _much_ better than first expected..."

* * *

**Swings**

My daughter was high in the air, flying forward and backward, giggling and screaming, her little feet kicking, her face lit up with joy.

"Daddy! Too high! Too high, Daddy!"

I grabbed the chains on her swing and slowed it down gradually, trying to keep the little girl from falling off. Once the swing completely halted, she jumped off and turned to look at me stubbornly.

"Daddy," she squeaked, "you know that I'm 4 years old, but I'm still learning how to swing on the big swing! You could've made me fall off! Don't do that again, Daddy!" I simply smiled and shook my head at her antics.

Her eyes-my eyes-watched me, her stubborn attitude had obviously reached the ends of her body, as they reflected the emotion darkly. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she stuck her tongue out at me. She reminded me so much of-

"Well what do we have here, Shiro," came a teasing voice. My eyes rolled as my lover walked towards us, chocolate eyes sparkling mischievously. _'Speak of the devil...'_ An arm wrapped around my waist and I glanced at my orange-haired partner.

"Masaki, why aren't you swinging?" Masaki tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder, as if she was much older than she really was, and sniffed and pointed at me. "Daddy pushed me too high and I almost fell off!"

Ichigo smiled at her and scooped her up, spinning her around as she giggled and laughed. I simply stood by, watching my family as they played. '_My family...What a wonderful ring to it...' _Ichigo startled me by stopping his twirling with our daughter, and whispering in her ear. She nodded and ran over to me, wrapping her small arms around my legs.

I crouched down and hugged her properly. "Love you daddy." "I love you too." "C-can I swing some more?" "Of course!" I lifted her up from under her arms and set her down on the swing, and started pushing her, making sure not to let her get too high.

* * *

**I'm not really sure why, but for some reason, I absolutely love writing from Shiro's point of view...**

**I know the drabbles are a bit long, but that's probably because I have a bad habit of really describing everything thats going on. So I guess they can be called a mix of drabbles and oneshots.**

**If you didn't like the last one, it might be because I wrote it on 3 hours of sleep...Heh heh ^-^'**

**Anywho, thank you so very much for reading, I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day (or night), and press the pretty review button below. I double dare you to.**

**Til next time!**


	4. Snowflake

**Here's a new oneshot for you guys. Inspired by my step-dad talking about snow...So of course I twisted it into a ShiroIchi fic! Hah! XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Snow was fluttering around the town, seeking the ground, someplace to stick as it started to pile higher and higher. It was beautiful. But some people forget that beautiful things can be deadly. The orange haired 18 year old knew that, but he had no reason to be concerned. He was sitting criss-cross on his bed, gazing out the window wistfully, watching the small snowflakes fluttering beneath the streetlight, continuing their dance to the ground. The flakes were beginning to fall faster, increasing in speed and amount. There was a draft coming in from the window, but it wasn't too bad; it was actually rather refreshing. He leaned his forehead against the window, shivering at the cold touch, but it felt nice against the twinge of the headache throbbing through his head. It was nearing 10pm, but it was Saturday, so there was no school tomorrow. Even if there was, it'd probably be called off.

He watched a single snowflake drift to the ground, but it never made it. Instead, it landed on the head of another teen, sitting on a bench. He was shivering violently, knees propped up on the bench, and arms to his chest. All he had was a small jacket and a pair of jeans.

The teen jerked from the window, staring dubiously at the stranger. '_I have to be imagining things. Nobody would sit in a snow storm wearing only that!'_

He knew what he needed to do. He didn't _want _to do it, but he really ought to. He would find out why that guy was sitting out there, if he was trustful, whether or not he had a place to go, and if he needed a place to warm up.

'_Please don't let this dude be the crazy stalker type!'_

The lean muscled teen grabbed his heavy jacket off the rack and zipped it up halfway before stumbling out the door of his apartment and making his way across the street. Up close, he could tell the man was either albino, or really really cold. He seemed to be around his age, which comforted him a bit. If he brought in a minor, someone would accuse him of kidnapping, and if it was someone older...well let's just say he'd be a bit more worried.

Nobody else was out, so he waddled through the snow to get to the white-haired man. It blended in with the snow, so he wasn't sure how long it was.

He settled himself down on the bench, shivering at the cold wet feeling in the bottom of his jeans, and glanced over at the man next to him. The snow was quite calming, and the cold helped his headache some more.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

The man simply shrugged, trying to cover up his shivers. His face was deathly pale, even for an albino, and his hands were shaking.

"Do you have a place to go?"

The man simply gazed at him before looking away. The orange haired teen realized that they could be twins, besides the person next to him was almost a bleached version of himself. And his eyes. They were gold.

"My name's Ichigo."

The man shifted, but finally answered.

"I'm Sh-Shiro."

Ichigo startled. "You mean Shiro, as in Shirosaki? Didn't you go to Karakura High a few years ago?"

Shiro glanced up suspiciously. "Yes," he slowly admitted.

"We were in the same class in 10th grade. Ichigo Kurosaki." '_The one you beat up on all the time,' _I added silently.

Shiro's lips pursed, obviously remembering what he'd done. "S-sorry, I-I didn't r-recognize y-you."

Ichigo simply shrugged. "That's ok. You seem cold. Let's get you somewhere warm."

Shiro nodded dumbly, and struggled to move his limbs. When he finally untangled himself and stood, he would've collapsed to the ground if Ichigo hadn't caught him.

"Careful. C'mon, my apartment's right over there."

Ichigo helped Shiro get across the street, one arm around his waist with one of Shiro's arms over his shoulder. The progress was painstakingly slow, but they finally made it.

They slipped into the apartment, and Shiro shook his head to get the snow out of his hair. Ichigo copied his movements and led him into the living room, which connected into the kitchen, and sat him down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he promised. Shiro nodded slowly, shivering, trying to get some warmth back into his limbs.

The orange-haired look alike jogged back into the laundry room, and tossed a towel into the dryer to warm up before going back to the kitchen. "Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, for sure."

Ichigo smiled, and started making the requested drinks, one of himself and his companion. When they were done, he went and grabbed the towel and made his way over to the living room. He tossed Shiro the towel and passed him the hot chocolate. Ichigo brushed his hand over Shiro's clothes. They were soaked.

'_He seems to be around the same size as me...'_

He went and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before returning and passing Shiro the clothing.

"Go change. Bathroom's first door on your right down the hall."

Shiro set down his drink, already half done, and stumbled down the hall. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange tresses.

'_Why am I doing this? This guy was my enemy for years! Why am I helping him?'_

His conscious started arguing with him. _'Because it's the right thing to do. You couldn't ever live with the fact that a man died, and you could've done something about it!'_

Ichigo relented, knowing it was true. He just wondered if Shiro would apologize for what he did. Shiro walked out of the bathroom, and Ichigo figured he would get an answer sometime..._after _he finished interrogating him.

"Better?"

Shiro wasn't shivering anymore, and he didn't stutter anymore. "Yea, great, thanks," he answered. He settled onto the couch next to Ichigo, and the next few moments were kind of awkward, until Ichigo broke the silence.

"So why were you out there?"

Shiro grunted, uncertain about answering.

"You're in my house. Answer the questions. Do you have a place to stay?"

Shiro hesitated before answering quietly, almost so quietly that Ichigo thought he imagined it. "No. I had a fight with my parents and they kicked me out."

Ichigo's brow furrowed. He knew he should invite him to stay, but there was only one bedroom, and he couldn't make Shiro stay on the couch. And _plus, _it's stupid to ask one of your old enemies to stay with you! Damn conflicts.

"Strawb-er, Ichigo, I'm really sorry. For everything. For beating up on you, and now for imposing. If you want me to leave, just tell me."

Ichigo bristled at the old nickname the albino had mockingly given him so long ago, but straightened at the apology. _That's _what he had wanted.

He visibly relaxed out of his tense position, and leaned back against the couch, hands behind his head.

"It's no problem. No one else is here, so it's not like it's crowded or anything. I don't mind if you stay awhile, at least until you get on your feet again, but, if I may be so rude to ask, what were you and your parents fighting about?"

Shiro hesitated for a moment. He was debating how to answer. It might freak Ichigo out, depending on the way he phrased it.

"We were fighting over my sexuality," he blurted, then froze. That was NOT the phrasing he had wanted.

Ichigo too had tensed, but shrugged it off. "Gay?"

Shiro nodded slightly.

"Who's the special someone," teased Ichigo.

"Well, they really are special. Before I met them, I thought I was straight, and put down anyone who said otherwise, as you know. But when I met him...I started questioning it. But I was terrible to him. He probably hates me, though he doesn't visibly show it. I wish he knew how sorry I was..."

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, simply saying "oh."

"Yea..."

"Well, maybe you can make it up to them in whatever way you can, tell them, and maybe if you gave them time, they might feel the same."

Shiro turned to Ichigo, hope shining in his eyes. "You think so?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, unsure of how to react to the look in his eyes.

"Good! I really want him. I love him, and I wish he felt the same way."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

Shiro sighed. "I just do."

Ichigo grimaced. Shiro looked so sad, that he couldn't resist the urge to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Shiro tensed at the act, but then relaxed, even leaning in a little bit. Ichigo released him and sat back in his old position.

"Sorry. You just looked so sad that I thought you needed a hug. Hugs can change the world."

Shiro suddenly started laughing, guffawing so loud that Ichigo started to worry that it might wake the neighbors. Shiro started quieting down, wiping a finger across his eye as he finished his laughing fit with a sigh.

"Sorry, that just didn't sound like you. Normally you're all 'doom and gloom' and to hear something like that? That's just weird Ichi."

Ichigo's head tilted. "Ichi?"

Shiro started. "Eh-er-I-um-about that- I just-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," yawned Shiro.

"Sleepy?"

"A little."

"Here's where things get problematic. I've only got one bedroom with a full bed. So there are not many options. You're welcome to sleep on the couch until we can get a second bed for you."

Shiro considered this before agreeing. "Sounds good. Thanks again."

Ichigo shrugged. "No problem. It's lonely here anyway." He went to go grab some blankets and tossed them onto the couch. "Night, Shiro."

"Night, Ichi."

"Light switch's over here. Stay up as long as you want."

"'Kay"

Ichigo left Shiro in the room, stripped down to his boxers before pulling on a pair of night pants and curling up in bed. A few hours he woke up to something warm next to him. He wearily blinked open his eyes and saw white. Shiro was lying next to him!

He didn't move, simply watching. The maniac look Shiro had during the day was gone, replaced by a soft smile and peaceful expression. It looked a lot less scary than the former.

"Mmmmm Ichi," whispered Shiro. Ichigo tensed, but Shiro was asleep.

'_He's...dreaming about me?'_

Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of this new development, and then, to his even greater shock, Shiro leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss before pulling back and resting his head against the pillow.

"Love ya Ichi," he murmured, before grabbing Ichigo's waist and cuddling into the warmth.

Ichigo simply shook his head, thinking it to be a joke, before falling back asleep, unconsciously moving toward Shiro's body heat. "G'night...Shiro."

* * *

**Don't nag me about the abrupt ending. I had to end it sometime, didn't I?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I was too lazy to read it through before posting. Probably because I had to do that earlier with Taming the Demon. I don't have a beta (not that I really desperately want one at this point) which means I have to re-read these things a few times XP**

**EDIT: Heh...well I should've read it through...I posted this, then realized that halfway through I switched to first person XD Im so used to 1st POV, that its really weird writing in 3rd. I probably won't be doing it anymore...**

**So review, happily, angrily, crazily, -insert another adverb here-, etc.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Shiro's Life is Average

**It's been awhile since I've updated this...thanks for the reviews so far guys! Oh, and if you want, this next oneshot could get extended into a 3-shot or something, which was my original plan. I've already got tons of ideas!**

**MAJOR DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, or ANY of the websites/games/restaurants/songs mentioned after this message. Thank you. Also, please do not be offended by any of the following material. It is for humor ONLY. **

* * *

"Kiiiiing! I'm so bored!" I whined.

Said King whipped his head around towards his bed, where I was sitting, and scowled. "Well find a way to entertain yourself. You've been materialized here for 5 days now, I'm _sure_ you can find _something_ to do."

A protesting sound escaped my mouth but because Ichigo was ignoring me, I crossed my arms and pouted. Ichigo spared me a glance, sighing and rolling his eyes at my attitude. He stood, walking out of the room, leaving me sitting on his bed, curious.

He returned carrying something rectangular and passed it to me.

"Enjoy," he said dryly.

I flipped it open, realizing it was a laptop. I'd only used one once since I'd gotten here, but I really did love using them. They were...intriguing, I suppose.

After booting it up, I loaded up a document on Ichigo's computer. He told me a few days ago that he had a list of websites that he thought might entertain me, so I peeked through the list, clicking on links that seemed interesting.

The first was something about the last page of the internet. I clicked it, my head cocked to the side to find out what would happen. A 2 noted sound burst from the speakers, when the page came up, and I couldn't help but stare in confusion. It said Ta Da! And that I've gotten to the last page of the internet, and that I should turn off my computer and go play.

"But I don't want toooo," I protested to no one. This procured a 'what the hell' look from Ichigo that I ignored, as I angrily closed down the window, glancing at the next one. It said something about 'lolcats.'

It pulled up a page with a laughing cat at the top with wings and I scrolled down, to see a bunch of pictures of cats doing weird things and with captions that had horrible grammar and spelling. I came across one that said "COW-moflage activated" with a black and white spotted cat lying on a black and white spotted blanket. I laughed at the pun, but decided to store this website away for later, since I still wanted to explore.

The next had a long link that I didn't bother to read through, but just decided to click it anyway. Ichigo wouldn't be stupid and give me a link to like, porn, or something. I still had my innocence to keep up. Hah. Me. Innocent. Hah. That's good.

The link opened up into a page with tons of writing all over it, but I managed to figure out that this one was a game. I tapped the little arrow until I got to the screen where the game was. It took a minute or so to load, but when I finally did, I nearly screeched in terror, which resulted in Ichigo starting to laugh his head off.

I was too busy staring at the screen in disbelief to glare. On the screen was the outline of a unicorn, with tons of butterflies and a rainbow. In rainbow colored letters, "Robot Unicorn Attack" was written across the screen, and "Click to play" glittering at the bottom.

I hesitantly clicked "Click to play" and was brought to a new window where it said "Z-jump, double jump" and "X-rainbow attack", and "Press Z to make your wishes come true!"

I moved 2 fingers from my left hand to Z and X, thinking this had to be some kind of outrageous joke. It made me feel gay. But instead of listening to the instinct that said to X out this window RIGHT NOW, I pressed Z lightly.

A new screen flashed into view, a unicorn, which did in fact look like a robot, was running over a piece of land, and you got bonus points by running into little fairy looking things. This was all set to the GAYEST, most OBNOXIOUS music I'd ever heard. But it was REALLY catchy. I pressed Z to get to the other piece of land, and text popped up onto my screen; "Dash (X)".

I obeyed, pressing 'X' which caused the unicorn to suddenly dart forward really fast, making me wonder if it used Sonido or something, and ran into this huge star which blew up upon impact, my unicorn still running.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The unicorn started to speed up, the bright lights giving me a headache. The music was still going, and I found myself singing along.

"_Always, I wanna be with you and make believe with you, and live in harmony harmony, oh love!"_

I bit my tongue to keep from singing, but it was no use. I was completely addicted to this game.

I got distracted for a moment, and crashed into a star, causing my unicorn to blow up really quite beautifully, and the game told me that I still had 2 'wishes' while showing me a picture of my unicorn's crying decapitated head so I clicked to continue.

I kept up this pattern of playing, singing, dying, and restarting for about half an hour before my eyes were burning, my head was spinning and aching from the constant motion and sharp colors, and my voice was stuck an octave higher than normal from singing the song.

I closed down the window, looking for a website that may just calm me down enough to fix my head, and give my voice a chance to go deeper again.

I came across one that sounded kind of boring, but I decided to give it a chance. It was called 'mylifeisaverage' apparently. The laptop pulled up a new window, and I looked curiously at the new site.

It had a beige-ish background, and there were _stories._ A lot of them. I settled myself more comfortably on the bed in preparation for the long reading session that I knew was ahead of me.

_"The other day I walked into the dining room to find my brother and his friend (15 year old guys) with their chests pressed against the wall and their heads tilted back. I asked what they were doing and they replied, "One of the requirements to work at Hooters is that your chest has to touch the wall before your nose does." So this is what my brother does in his free time...MLIA"_

This one confused me. So naturally, I asked the Earth expert.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"What's a 'Hooters'?"

Ichigo's face tinted pink, and his response was stuttered. "It's a-er-r-restaurant that the waitresses-um- dress really...um..._revealingly_."

I didn't really understand it, but since Ichigo was so nervous, I dropped it, deciding to do some research later.

I continued through the stories, my only 2 reactions being confusion and the urge to laugh until I ran out of breath. This website was great. I could slowly feel my mind changing, to be like these people. They were all so random...I wanted to be just like them!

Eventually, Ichigo and I had to go to bed, so I turned off the computer and curled up in bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I knew my mind had changed. I was starting to think like those people. This could be fun!

It was a Saturday, so I had slept in pretty late. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 11:10. I gasped.

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!"

We shared a room, so I watched Ichigo groan and sit up, glaring at me through bleary eyes.

"Wha' dya want, Shiro?"

"It's almost 11:11! We have to make a wish!"

"And why do we have to do that?"

"Because, the numbers line up, and this one of the only 2 times a day it happens! So when the clock changes to 11:11, make a wish, ok?"

Ichigo's eyes squinted at me confusedly, but he resigned and as soon as a minute passed, I scrunched my eyes shut and made a quick wish. Not like I'm going to tell you though, because then it wouldn't come true!

After I finished making my wish, I rolled out of bed to take a shower and get ready for the day. I walked to my bedroom with a towel around my waist, and told Ichigo to stop being lazy and go take a shower. Some grumbling and a few kicks later, Ichigo was stumbling out of our room, and I was slipping on some black jeans and a red graphic tee.

* * *

2 hours later, Ichigo and I were heading out of the house, on our way to the mall. Since I was living here permanently now, I needed clothes, so now we were going shopping while I plotted the many things that I could do that I had learned from MLIA (mylifeisaverage).

I was distracted as we walked down the street, and managed to run into a pole without even realizing it. As I reclaimed my balance, I hastily apologized before looking up and realizing it was a _pole _I was apologizing to.

'_Oh well.'_

Ichigo looked like he was questioning my sanity, but I brushed it off, and walked into the entrance, immediately darting over to a department store when I stood next to a mannequin and posed, keeping as still as possible.

For once, I was extremely happy about being albino; my skin color matched the mannequin's plastic. A little girl rushed past me but turned around and peered at me, and I held my breath, kept my gaze forward, and refused to blink so as not to blow my cover. Ichigo was standing nearby with an amused look on his face, obviously wanting to see the outcome of my insanity.

The girl hummed to herself while she eyed me. A woman walked up, the girl's mother, I guessed, glancing at her daughter who was grabbing her hand and pointing at me.

"Mommy, why is that mannequin's eyes painted so scarily?"

I jerked out of position, offended. "Hey, my eyes are pretty! Not scary!"

The little girl screamed, releasing her mother's hands and darted out of the store, yelling for her mommy to get away from the 'scary mannequin zombie'.

"Thanks," the mother commented sarcastically before strolling in the direction her daughter went. I chuckled, walked over to Ichigo who was suppressing a smile.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"Aw, I try Ichi. Thank you!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"One of the websites you gave me."

"MLIA?" Ichigo's eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"Yep."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause this is me we're talking about."

"Good point."

"I always make a good point."

"Shut up," he responded lamely.

"Make me!" was my childish response.

He instantly tackled me, clamping his hand over my mouth, drawing the attention of many people around us, including the old woman who was taking tiny steps in our direction, holding her gaudily flowered purse in her small hands.

She paused next to us. Ichigo pulled me up, making the elderly woman smile.

"Brotherly love. How sweet," she cooed.

An idea instantly popped into my mind. I turned to Ichigo and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his waist as the woman's expression became utterly priceless.

"I know isn't he? I love my twin so much," I squealed, adding a peck on the cheek in for good measure. Ichigo caught on to my plan and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon, let's go finish shopping, love." We sauntered out of the store, leaving the old woman behind in our wake, her face still twisted into horror, confusion, and a million other expressions that I didn't know the names of. It was, all in all, an expression I wanted to remember for the rest of my life.

As soon as we got out of eyesight, I released Ichigo, scooting over a bit as laughter erupted from my mouth.

"Tha-hahahaha-was-hahah-awe-hah-some!" Ichigo grinned in response, and chuckled a few times in agreement, before it morphed into full blown laughter.

"To think- she actually- haha- believed we were-hahaha! INCEST!"

That made us laugh even harder, attracting odd glances as we paused next to another store, propping ourselves up against the wall to keep from falling over.

* * *

We shopped around for a bit, and I got a pretty decent sized wardrobe, so we decided to stop for lunch a restaurant near the mall. We settled into a table in the corner so we could keep my bags nearby, and a waitress came to take our drink orders a few minutes later. She had a skirt that stopped just above her knees, and was wearing a black apron, with platinum blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, bright green eyes sparkling as she walked up to us.

"What can I get for you, sir?" She asked Ichigo. I could swear I heard her tone implicate another meaning, one that I didn't want to think of.

"Hm, just a Pepsi please." He said cooly, ignoring the double meaning to her question.

She turned to me, the expression in her eyes almost distasteful, so I decided to mess with her.

"Hey Ichi, what do you think I should get?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'm not the one that's going to be drinking it."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and I couldn't help but giggle when the waitress gasped at the blue color of it.

I peered innocently up at her, trying to get concern into my voice. "Oh sorry, did I scare you, miss? See that happened in an accident with my dear friend Ichi over there, cause he did something stupid and then-"

"Shiro, shut up and order already, please," Ichigo intervened.

I chuckled inwardly at the waitress's shocked expression. I couldn't get enough of this.

"Ok, ok. I'll have diet water please! Exactly 50 degrees and 2 cubes of ice!"

The woman's eyebrows furrowed, and she wrote down my order hesitantly, before slipping away with a "I'll be right back with your drinks, sirs."

"Some people are just so fun to mess with," I commented as soon as she was out of ear-shot.

"How long do you think it'll take her to figure out that there is no such thing as diet water?"

I scoffed. "Did you see her? I don't think _she _will be the one to realize it. I bet she'll get confused and ask the manager."

Right on cue, a heavy man waddled in our direction, a pin on his ironed button up dress shirt indicating his name was "Jared" and that he was the manager.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm sorry to tell you that we don't serve diet water at this establishment. I'm assuming that is a new beverage that the United States has come up with, yes? Is there anything else I can get you?"

I groaned. "I have to have my diet water hourly! Ichi, what should I do?"

"You can just have some when we get home. We'll be there within your time period."

I sighed in fake relief. "Phew! I was getting a little worried there! I'll just have a Vanilla coke, thank you."

The manager nodded, before retreating back to the kitchen to tell the staff to get our order.

"Sometimes I question the sanity and intellect of people these days," Ichigo remarked quietly.

I chuckled. "I agree. If some people's intellect matches that of their devotion to Christianity, I bet a lot are going to hell."

Ichigo reached across the table to whack me lightly on the head. "Don't talk about religion so lightly, Shiro. You could offend someone," he scolded.

I brushed off his lecture, "Yea, Yea, Yea."

We got our drinks and ordered our dinner, finishing quickly before heading home. I instantly pulled out the laptop to see what other crazy things could be done. Typing the URL quickly into the search bar, I skimmed the stories, coming across a great one;

"Yesterday, I was in my drama class and we were playing a game. It was called Epic Tag. The point of the game is to have 2 people be it, and they're crazy madmen. Everyone else is french villagers in the 1500's, and the madmen just burned our village down. They then chase us all around the stage and horrifically kill us all, then themselves. In slow-mo. No one wins. It was indeed epic. MLIA"

'_We are SO playing that tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

_

**So what do you guys think? You need to read MLIA (remove the spaces: mylife isaverage. com ) to understand most of the things above, but you can still enjoy the craziness, right? Review and let me know what you think! Oh, and go try Robot Unicorn Attack. XD Its so much fun! Just type it in google.**

**Until Next Time!**


	6. My Bloody 'I' Shaped Heart

**Hey again guys! Sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews yet! Im really happy about the responses about last chapter XD Sorry if I made you seem insane in front of your families! Now, this chapter is the PREQUEL to Snowflake! Shiro's point of view. I got the idea to do this after reading this quote:**

"_I never understood the depth of scars until he showed me one fading scar he had of an 'H'. He told me it had been there since seventh fucking grade"_ -Eighty Sentences of Ichigo and Hichigo by KandiCorpse. **You guys should read it. A LOT of plot bunnies pop up in there!**

**How I twisted the quote to fit my story:** "_I never understood the depth of scars until he showed me one fading scar he had of an 'I'. He told me it had been there since tenth fucking grade."_

**So, this story was born! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

My Bloody 'I' Shaped Heart

I had always been the bad boy, the punk, the gangster, the bully, the one people stayed away from. At my old school, I could walk down the hall with my arms completely spread out _while spinning _and I wouldn't even brush a single person. That's how scared of me they were.

I liked that scared respect. I'm conceited enough to say I'm hot, but modest enough to know not to brag about it. Girls and guys alike lusted after me, guys wished they were me, and the losers went to the gym to work out with a picture of me in their heads.

That's how it'd always been from the moment I stepped into Junior High. And now, I was in high school; tenth grade to be exact. A whole new school. A whole new town. A whole new group of people to terrify and make them bow down to me. I was sure it would be easy as taking candy from a baby.

I stepped into Karakura High, wearing the uniform, but with my own personal touches of course. The pants were baggier than they were supposed to be, the jacket flaring out and undershirt untucked. I had the smallest of chains hanging from the slacks on my right side. The shirt was low enough that you could kind of see the small tattoo of a bloody snowflake below my collarbone; a warning for anyone that dared to make fun of my albinism.

I stepped into my homeroom, and saw all kinds of crazy people. There were two girls with huge racks; the red-haired one was attacking the other orange-haired girl, trying to grope her. A tomboyish black haired girl ran up and kicked the red haired girl away, yelling at her to "Leave Orihime the hell alone already."

Huh. So the orange haired girl was Orihime. She looked a little too innocent, eyes sparkling with kindness as she told the tomboy a story with great fervour.

A midget girl walked up to them and started chatting too, and she had the strangest violet eyes. Not that I could say anything. Mine were gold, for god's sake!

I saw a brown haired guy lying on the floor under the foot of a guy with spiky black hair, who was busy texting on a phone. The brown haired dude was crying about something I couldn't hear, and I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

Then another group caught my eye. There was a _huge _Mexican guy with tanned skin standing near a guy with red hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail with tribal tattoos, and...holy shit. I totally just found my long lost twin. He had tanned skin and brown eyes that popped because of the orange hair that spiked exactly like mine. If he was bleached and albino, nobody would be able to tell us apart.

Now, I was vain enough not to care that I was thinking that my look alike was really fucking hot, and not be bothered by it. But damn, was it true. His uniform was tighter than mine, showing off strong legs and a muscled torso. The only downside was the scowl it appeared his face was stuck in.

I was about to saunter over there and introduce myself, when the teacher walked in and commanded everyone to sit down. All the students scrambled to get to their seats, except a few who just walked towards them uncaringly. I was left standing there, smirking at all the people who were looking at me curiously.

"Hm. Seems we have a new student. Well, come up here and introduce yourself." Realizing she was talking to me, I swaggered my way up to the front and turned to face the students, sneering at some of the losers threateningly. They flinched back into their seats and didn't make eye contact.

I redirected my attention to my look alike, who wasn't even looking back; he was simply staring out the window boredly. I scowled, knowing it was scary enough to make the grim reaper piss his pants.

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. "Yo. I'm Haku Tsukino, but call me Shiro. Call me anything else, like my real name, or some 'funny' albino mocking nickname and you'll regret it. Happy, teach?"

The teacher glared at me for calling her 'teach' but I shrugged it off. All teachers hated me.

"Go sit beside Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki, wave so he knows where to go," the teacher said, obviously gritting her teeth.

I peered around the room, trying to figure out where Ichigo was, but I didn't see anybody wave. Damn coward.

"Kurosaki!" the teacher shouted sharply.

My orange haired look alike, apparently _Ichigo_, whipped his head away from the window to glare at me. "What, do you want me to walk up and carry him here? Should I go get him some milk and cookies? A pillow and blanket? Give him a foot massage? No need to shout at me. _Shiro_, come sit over here." He ranted, waving his hand at an empty desk next to him.

I grinned and gripped my bag, making my way down the aisles and sliding easily into the empty desk. Ichigo glared for a few more minutes at nothing before directing his attention out the window. The teacher groaned and banged her head against the chalkboard before giving the 'first day of school' speech that everyone absolutely hates.

I quietly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled _'Yo, Ichigo'_ on it before slipping it onto the orange head's desk, quietly awaiting his response.

The little paper rustled for a moment, I heard the soft sound of scribbling, before it landed back on my desk.

'_What the hell do you want, Shiro?'_

I frowned, but shrugged it off. A lot of people hate new kids.

'_To talk to someone. This is oh so boring.'_

I tossed it back, and frowned deeper when I heard a sigh of exasperation. What the hell was his problem?

'_If you're just talking to me to try and get laid, you better go talk to someone else.'_

My eyes dilated angrily and before I could stop myself, I'd stood up and was pointing my finger in Ichigo's face. "I'm STRAIGHT, you asshole! And don't forget it!"

Ichigo just snorted and sat back in his seat as the teacher berated me for interrupting class over something so stupid, and I crossly took my seat again, grumbling. That was the thing that insulted me the most. Calling me gay. That never failed to set me off.

After a period of furiously twitching my finger, and doodling on the back of the sheet with Ichigo and I's notes, I burst out of the classroom, just itching for a fight. And Ichigo just happened to be standing right there.

I swung the first punch, catching him by surprise. It caught him in the jaw and sent him flying to the lockers, which I immediately pinned him against.

"I. Am. Not. Fucking. Gay. Got it, strawberry?" I hissed menacingly. He struggled for a moment, all the while glaring right into my gold eyes, his brown eyes swirling heatedly like molten lava. Eventually he gave up, knowing I was stronger. I gave him another punch on the other side of his face for good measure, and stalked off, fuming.

This continued for almost the entire year. Anytime I was pissed, I'd take it out on Ichigo, even when it wasn't his fault. Halfway through the year, I found myself wanting to push him up against the lockers and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, instead of punching the hell out of him. It scared me.

I learned quickly that I need to avoid the Mexican guy that everyone called Chad. He could easily squash me like a bug. So I made sure to catch Ichigo when Chad was away.

I caught myself questioning my sexuality multiple times, before mentally berating myself for even considering it, even though deep inside I knew it was true. I came to accept it quickly. That I loved Ichigo Kurosaki, the 16 year old that I constantly punched into the ground.

I knew he could never forgive me, so I made an attempt to stop hurting him. But I'd always forget at the last moment, only to remember when my fist was coming back from his body. One day I'd had enough. I ran into the house, brimming with guilt. It was a week before the last day of school. I'd broken Ichigo's arm. And quite possibly his jaw.

'_WHY? WHY ME? WHY THE HELL DOES THE UNIVERSE THINK IT'S FUNNY TO PICK ON ME, TO SCREW UP EVERYTHING I ALWAYS WANT, THOUGHT, AND HOPED FOR?' _

I got into the kitchen and yanked open a drawer, grabbing a black handled steak knife before marching into my bathroom determinedly. If I couldn't remember before I hit, then I would have to make myself remember.

I sat down onto the toilet, deciding how I was going to make this work. When I figured it out, I lifted the knife slightly, before setting it down a few inches beneath my wrist, carving an 'I' into the skin, thinking of Ichigo and how this would help him the entire time. If I remembered my love for him, then I wouldn't hit him!

I quickly disinfected the cut and wrapped bandages around it, knowing it would scar the I into my skin.

'_Good. Ichigo doesn't deserve to get hurt. Better yet...he doesn't deserve me. I love him, and he hates me...'_

Depressing thoughts continued to roll through my mind, and I swung my bedroom door open and slammed it shut, throwing myself on the bed, hoping that sleep could get rid of my torturing feelings.

Naturally I was wrong. That night, I dreamed I confessed to Ichigo. Instead of revealing the same feelings, like I'd been hoping, he punched me and called me a fag, telling me to fuck off, while wrapping his arm around the waist of the midget girl I'd learned was Rukia and kissing her right in front me, just to spite me.

I woke up the next morning, my right forearm throbbing from the cut, and my eyes dull. In the mirror, they appeared lifeless, and I quickly got ready to go to school, excitement to see Ichigo pushing me out the door and towards the school.

I stumbled half asleep into the class, to see Ichigo surrounded by his friends; his arm was in a cast, but nothing was wrong with his jaw, it was just a little bruised. I sighed in relief, but tensed back up when Ichigo's eyes danced over to meet mine. They hardened, and his jaw clenched before he looked away to talk to his friends again.

My right hand twitched into a fist, but, like I'd hoped, my little cut throbbed, reminding me of the promise to myself not to hurt Ichigo. Instead I whirled around and took off out of that classroom, my dream haunting my thoughts. Love hurts. But I think it's worth it, even if the one I love hates me. But he won't have to worry about me. I'm transferring to the other high school as soon as this year's out. Ichigo would never have to see me again. And all I'd have to remind myself of him was the little white 'I' on my arm.

* * *

-2 years later-

I'd openly embraced being gay. I went out with tons of guys, even a few girls, so I guess that made me bi, but I found more happiness with the same sex. Maybe because I knew them better than girls, who were and had always, been a mystery to me. I never went a day without thinking about Ichigo, my first and only love. Sure, I'd had a lot of dates, and sex was like second nature to me now, on both sexes, but I always found myself picturing an orange-haired, brown eyed boy beneath me instead of some whore I picked up off the street.

I ran into one of my old friends from Karakura High one day out on the town, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. We hung out for a while, and I decided to ask him out. He agreed, and we went and caught a movie, and I brought him back to my house to 'hang out', thinking my parents weren't home. But life loves to spite me.

They were right there in the hall, staring at me locking lips with the blue haired teenager. Then the screaming started. I told Grimmjow to leave, and he harshly said not to call him before walking out with a slam of a door.

My parents and I started to argue. They were pissed I was gay. I was pissed that they were making a big deal, and scared off my newest -now ex- boyfriend. Finally, they said that I was 18 and could take care of myself, and pushed me out of the apartment, locking the door behind me.

It was cold outside, snowing even, and I pulled my thin jacket around me. My wallet was empty, and I'd left my car keys inside. So I wandered around for a bit, getting colder by the second and shivering my ass off before finally sitting down on a bench, finally resigned to just die. I didn't see who it would hurt.

So I sat there, shivering, waiting for myself to freeze to death, when I heard a door shut quietly across the street. I lifted my head slowly, numbly, and watched a figure walk towards me. I was too cold to be worried, and all I hoped was that they were coming to end my life before the cold did.

When the figure stepped into the streetlight, I caught sight of concerned brown eyes, orange hair and a scowl, and my breath caught in my throat. My arm started to tingle, the small white scar throbbing excitedly at the sight of the reason of its creation, whom I hadn't seen for 2 years.

"Ichigo..." I breathed out inaudibly as he sat down next to me. Maybe I did want to live, if this lightweight feeling in my heart and butterflies in my gut were anything to go by. But I would only live if Ichigo was there beside me.

* * *

**So. Good? Bad? So terrible I should fall in a hole and never come out? I hope this prequel was ok. It actually only took me about an hour to write, surprisingly, if you dont count all the distractions XD**

**Review please! :D Would make my day!**


	7. Want some fries with that?

**I still haven't gotten around to replying to reviews T-T Sorry about that guys! I'm sorry if it feels like I'm ignoring you! I totally love the reviews, so keep 'em coming please!**

**This one was totally out of the blue. Like, even I am still thinking, "What. The. Crap." about it. So, background info; basically Shiro's been separated from Ichigo. Ichigo's in college. They share an apartment. Sorry if Shiro seems a bit OOC in the beginning, guys. T'was an accident that I don't feel like fixing. **

**And, I don't own McDonalds. Thank the god-I-don't-believe-in. I simply enjoy mocking it. My sister works there XD I feel bad for her, but she likes it...crazy chick. **

* * *

"A-are you sure about this, King?" My voice quivered nervously as I stared up at the huge yellow sign that looked like two arches put together.

Ichigo sighed, waving his hand exasperatedly towards the brick building in front of me that was obviously very busy.

"Yes, Shiro! You need to do something to occupy your time. I'm out of high school and in college, and I don't want you hanging around in my apartment bored as hell! You know what you do when you get bored!"

I scowled; angry he had to bring _that _up. "That was an _accident!"_ I shouted at him, but couldn't stop the images from floating in front of my face.

_The apartment was in scraps, covered in cola, and other weird things. Ichigo had his hand halfway up in a waving gesture, but was frozen as he stared at what used to be his immaculate home. _

"_What happened here?" He asked slowly, his voice strangled._

_I tittered, anxiously gazing around at the condo, hoping Ichigo wouldn't kill me. "I was-uh- eating some mentos that I found in the pantry, and drinking some cola and I decided to drop one in..." I trailed off, knowing Ichigo knew what happened when you did that._

_Ichigo turned toward me slowly, eyes scarily emotionless._

"_Clean it up." He said in a monotone._

"_But I-"_

"_Shiro. Clean. It. Up." His voice was still flat, but it was freaky, so I scrambled to grab the mop from the closet down the hall._

"-iro? Shiro? Are you alive in there?" Ichigo waved a hand in front of my face, successfully pulling me out of the flashback.

"Yea, thanks. I'm good," I muttered rubbing my head.

"Well, if that's so, then let's go!"

I chuckled. "You rhymed!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can make a rhyme anytime." He grinned in my direction and winked, snagging my arm in his right hand and dragging me towards the building against my will.

"No! Nononononononoooo! I don't wanna go Ichi! Don't make me! Please, if you love me, you'll let me stay home! I won't do anything stupid, I promise!"

Ichigo growled, jerking us to a stop, and turning to face me. "Listen up, cause I'm not repeating myself. This isn't only because of the incident-" My jaw clenched at the reminder, "-but because I'm busy in college and only have a part-time job, trying to support us both, and it's _not _working. So, one of us has to get a job. By one of us, I mean you." He finished his little speech smugly, looking one step away from sticking his tongue out at me.

I crossed my arms and sighed in defeat, glaring half-heartedly at the building. "Let's get this over with," I grumbled and Ichigo laughed and resumed his dragging me towards the entrance.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Shiro, what can I get for you?" I asked, boredly watching the woman in front of me stare at the menu above my head. You guessed it. I got the job. Not a job just _anywhere_ but a fast food restaurant! Joy.

"Big Mac with coke, please."

"Do you want some fries with that?"

Ah, so now you know where I work at. Yep. McDonalds.

I quickly punched in the order, and gave her the receipt with her order number on it and shooed her to the side to start on the next order. I gave the greeting again, which was getting really old really fast by the way, and the man and his daughter on the other side of the counter were about to speak when a man pushed in front of them, carrying an open wrapper.

"Is this a fuckin' joke?" He demanded.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" I responded dryly, wishing the last half hour of my shift would just go by. I hated working. I wish killing hollows was a job. That would make things wonderful!

"My burger and fries are cold, asshole. Give me some more!" he ordered me, pointing his hand wildly towards the kitchens. I sighed, and walked back to grab another burger and order of fries and passed them to him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, sir. Have a nice day," I told him, inspecting my fingernails as he stomped off, slouching. I scoffed and turned back towards the man and his daughter when I heard a yell of rage.

The other man returned, his face beet red, as he pushed to the front of the line again.

"It's burnt now! What the hell is up with this place? I asked for food, not shit!" He seethed, glaring at me angrily. I smirked. As if he could beat me in a glaring contest.

"Well you are at McDonalds. What else did you expect? Filet Mignon? Should I get you a nice glass of wine?" I mocked, hands on my waist while smirking as his face turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Shut up, son of a bitch! Just give me a new damn burger!" He thundered, making the little girl in front of the counter flinch and cover her ears.

I rolled my eyes. "Sir, this is a _McDonalds_. Im not giving you a new burger. And if you don't mind, stop cursing. There are little kids around here," I told him, waving my hand vaguely at the other customers who had picked up their heads to watch the spectacle, some of them had food halfway up to their mouths and a dumb expression on their faces.

The man scowled, glancing back and forth between his burger and me, before hurling the uneaten burger in my face. I stood frozen for a moment before relaxing, and smiled at the guy. But not any smile. No, it was the one I reserved for Ichigo just so I could see the fear on his face. My maniacal trademark grin spread cheek to cheek, and I watched amusedly as the guy's mouth opened in horror and turned to run out the door.

"You forgot your burger!" I called towards him, and allowed some of the hollow warbles creep back into my voice. I had long since learned how to stop the bubbly sound, but I still enjoyed watching people's faces when they heard it. Humans were just so frail.

The fast food place was silent for a moment, before conversations slowly picked back up, and I turned back to the man and his daughter for a third time, smiling apologetically.

"I'm really sorry about that sir. What can I get for ya?"

* * *

It was Sunday, Ichigo's only off day from college, and we were strolling around the mall, enjoying just hanging out and taking a break from everything. Ichigo was satisfied that I hadn't gotten fired yet, and I was happy that nobody had tried to pull anymore stunts like what's-his-face.

Just as we were passing by a clothing store, a man stepped out and ran into us, dropping his bags as he stumbled backwards. He looked up to apologize but when he caught sight of me, his face contorted into that of horror and I laughed, recognizing him as the guy who caused the scene back during my shift the other day.

He was frozen on the floor, just staring, and I was getting bored of this predator-prey game (me being the predator of course) and released a mental block, and some of the black crept into my sclera, shocking the man out of his terrified state.

He leaped up, grabbing his bags in a rush, and took off with a fast walk away from us. Ichigo glanced at the retreating form of the man, and back at me, and back at him, a questioning look on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked, jerking a thumb in the direction the man had disappeared in. I simply grinned and patted his shoulder reassuringly before heading slowly towards the next shop.

"It's no big deal. He just has a problem with fast food places."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Pretty weird huh? So, I just wanted to tell you my inspiration real quick. 3 words. Johnny Yong Bosch (English dubbed Ichigo & Shiro voice actor). He was doing this Q&A thing, and somebody asked him to say "Would you like fries with that?" in Hollow Ichigo's voice. And he said it, though it didn't really sound like him (but oh well, imagine how hard it is to sound like Shiro! Did you know that they don't change his voice with computers? JYB HAS SKILL, MAN!). Here's the link to the vid. Remove the 5 spaces, yo! **

**Add: [/watch?v=m2xVEXD1Ssc] (minus the brackets!) to the end of Youtube's homepage URL, and that's the vid :D**

**Starts around 1:45, ish on the vid. **

**Until next time!**


	8. Shiro's Life is Average Two

**It's a miracle guys, I'm alive! I'm so so so so SO sorry I haven't been updating. I'll get right on that. I managed to break through my writer's block for TTD once last week, I can do it again! But once I post up the chapter of TTD, the poll is being shut down (see bottom of fic). So, I hope you enjoy this sequel to the MLIA fic I put up here a while ago. It's not quite as good, but still entertaining in its own way, I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bleach, or Charlie the Unicorn (there IS a reference, I promise).**

**Enjoy! And remember this is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, let me know!**

* * *

"Ichi!"

No answer.

"I~chi~!"

Silence.

"Ichigo! Answer me Damnit!"

A growl.

"Eh. I suppose that's better than nothing."

No response.

An awkward silence lingered for a few moments, and an orange haired teenager sighed in relief, believing that the nuisance had abandoned him. Oh, how wrong.

"Ichigo, how old am I?"

Ichigo gave in, sighing again, only this time in defeat.

"I don't know. Physically, you're the same age as I am, but I don't know about your technical age. Two? Maybe three? Something of the sort."

A squeal of glee breaks the calm silence floating around the two, and Ichigo clapped his hands over his ears warily. This squeal will later be denied.

"That means only a little while longer!"

"..Until _what_?"

"Until I get my letter of course!"

"Shiro, you're not making any sense. What letter are you talking about?"

"You know! My letter? Get it by owl? Then I go to England? And walk through a solid brick wall?"

Ichigo shifted awkwardly on his bed, staring at his counterpart who was seated on his desk chair whose eyes were glinting excitedly.

"You know...with Voldemort and stuff?" Shiro prompted, moving his hand along in a turning motion.

Ichigo deadpanned, moaning exasperatedly, and mentally asking himself how he got stuck with this nutjob.

"I know what you're talking about, don't worry. Now two things. 1. Voldemort's name has a tracker thing on it. So he'd be here by now to kill you for saying his name. That brings me to my second point. HE'S NOT REAL. Along with _all_ the other Harry Potter stuff!"

"Tch, you can't prove that."

"But you can't prove it's true."

"Well, you're just jealous, you stupid muggle. I'm gonna be a wizard/hollow/Shinigami and you're just a Shinigami/human. How lame!"

Ichigo fell backward onto his bed with a groan, and covered his face with his hands.

'_When I open my eyes, he will be gone,'_ Ichigo chanted mentally, hoping the mantra would help it come true. Ichigo slowly opened one eye, and nearly groaned again when he saw his counterpart staring at him like he was insane.

"Shiro, you just keep believing those lies. Whatever makes you happy. But believe me when I say Harry Potter and the Wizarding World are strictly_ fantasy._"

Shiro's lower lip trembled and pushed forward into a pout.

"Why don't you have an imagination? I'm going to shun you! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!"

Ichigo covered his face with his arms again, simply ignoring the albino sitting on his desk chair. Then something clicked.

"What the hell? Was that from another link?"

Shiro nodded slowly, and slightly warily.

"Aw hell. I should get rid of some of those links before you drive me insane."

"What if you already are insane? What if I've locked you in an asylum and this is just some crazy dream?"

Ichigo paused for a moment, before replying with a smirk. "Good. That means I'll wake up soon. Honestly, the asylum sounds really good right now, compared to this."

"Ki~ng!"

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

The sound of something tapping glass echoed around Ichigo's small room. Curious, Shiro stood up from his position on the floor where he'd been lying for the past few hours, and quietly stepped over his sleeping king. There was an owl right outside the window!

Shiro immediately opened the window and the owl flew in and dropped off a small envelope on the bed, before squawking angrily at the albino and taking off out of the window again. Unphased, Shiro ripped open the envelope to find a piece of parchment that said;

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Kurosaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Shiro did a small fist pump in the air, before flipping to the 2nd page, mouth in an ear-to-ear grin.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform:_

_First Year Students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry names tags._

_Course Books:_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newy Scamander_

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Shiro finished reading the letter and let out a whoop of joy, instantly waking his counterpart, who jolted awake and stared incredulously at the albino, who merely waved the letter of acceptance in the teen's face.

"See! It is real! Look, King, it's real! Oh Aibou, I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!" He shouted, and instantly jumped up and ran out the door, leaving Ichigo behind, speechless and confused.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Renji snickered as he heard the commotion inside.

"Some people are just _so _gullible."

* * *

**Yea, maybe not my best, but hey, I'm just trying to get back in the habit of writing again. Cut me some slack , and check out the poll on my profile and vote on which story shall live on and not be hiatus'd.**

**Review please, my lovelies!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
